darkorbitfandomcom-20200223-history
Extra
Extra's are the items you are able to equip to any ship's 'extra' slot, which give many advantages depending on the extra equipped. Any elite extra you see is available to be bid on in trade for credits. Only one of the same extra is allowed per configuration so make sure to equip wisely. Below is a list of known extras: Repair Bots Repair bots (also known as rep bots) are the robots that are manually activated to repair damage to your ship when you are not moving or being attacked. They can be paired with the automatic repair chip for maximum repair ability. Only one repair bot is allowed per configuration. Turbo Mine CPU's Turbo Mine CPU's are chips that allow your ship to reduce the mine usage cooldown time depending on the chip equipped. Only one of these items is allowed per configuration. Turbo Mine CPU 1 25% less cool-down time for mines and items made from mines. Turbo Mine CPU 2 50% less cool-down time for mines and items made from mines. Cloaking devices Cloaking devices are chips that when activated, allow your ship (including any drones or P.E.T.) to become hidden and invisible to all players, although they can still see your ship as a colored dot on the minimap. Cloaking Device Type A Ship stays cloaked until your first attack (single use). Cloaking CPU 10 ship cloakings (active until your first attack). Cloaking CPU XL Cloak your ship 50 times and stay invisible until you launch an attack yourself. Lab CPU's Lab CPU's are chips that when equipped, boost rockets and lasers with raw materials currently in lab use. Only one of these items is allowed per configuration. Lab CPU Boosts rockets and lasers with raw materials currently in lab use. Lab CPU 2 Boosts rockets with raw materials currently in lab use. Lab CPU 3 Boosts lasers with raw materials currently in lab use. Cargo/Armory expanders These chips when equipped, expand your maximum cargo and/or armory capacity. Only one of these items is allowed per configuration, although you may have one of each; a cargo and armory expander. Cargo bay expansion x2 cargo space thanks to molecular compression. Armory upgrade 1 +50% armory capacity. Armory upgrade 2 +100% armory capacity. Armory upgrade 3 +150% armory capacity. =Slot CPU= Slot CPU are slot expander chips which when equipped, extend a ship's extra slot. Only one of these items is allowed per configuration. =Drone Repair CPU's= Drone repair CPU's are extra's that will repair a certain number of your drones for you if you have enough Uridium. Only one of these items are allowed per configuration. Drone Repair CPU 1 8 automatic drone repairs if drone damage is +70% and if there is enough Uridium. Drone Repair CPU 2 32 automatic drone repairs if drone is completely damaged and if there is enough Uridium. =Jump Chips= Jump chips allow you to quickly move your ship from one map to another. Only one jump chip is allowed per configuration, although you may equip one of each different kind to your ship on a configuration. Jump CPU 1 10 jumps to X-1 home map; works from X-4 map and NOT on PvP maps (4-X). Jump CPU 2 20 jumps to X-1 home map; works everywhere except pirate map. Advanced Jump CPU 1 Allows you to jump to any of the valid target maps, if you have enough Uridium or Jump Credits, but you can not jump to pirate maps. =Targeting Guidance CPU's= Targeting Guidance CPU's will make your lasers more accurate. Only one is allowed per configuration. Targeting Guidance CPU 1 25% less chance that lasers will miss their target; 10 Xenomitused per volley. Click on the CPU's button in the shortcut bar to activate targeting guidance. Targeting Guidance CPU 2 50% less chance that lasers will miss their target; 10 Xenomitused per volley. Click on the CPU's button in the shortcut bar to activate targeting guidance. =Misc. Extra's= Miscellaneous extra's that can be bought in the extra's section of the hangar and are not part of an exact category. Log-disks Log-disks can be exchanged for pilot points. Booty key Booty keys may be used to open pirate booty and collect the valuable treasure contained within. Rocket Turbo Rocket launcher's speed x2 Only one of these items is allowed per configuration. Repair-bot Auto CPU Auto-activates a repair robot available. Auto Rocket CPU Automatic rocket rapid-fire in laser attacks you start after installation is completed, the AROL-X CPU must be activated on the space map in "CPU's". Only one of these items is allowed per configuration. Ammunition CPU Automatically buys 10,000 laser rounds, if less than 1,000 rounds on board. Settings can be adjusted in equipment. Can be set to either buy LCB-10, MCB-25, MCB-50, or SAB-50. You can set the type to buy in your hangar. Equip the cpu, click the cpu, then in the lower right underneath sell and buy there is a use button. Click it and set the type. Rocket CPU Like the Ammunition CPU, the rocket CPU will automatically buy 500 rockets if you have less than 100 left on board. Can be set to either buy PLT-2021, PLT-2026, PLT-3030, or R-310. You can set the type to buy in your hangar. Equip the CPU, click on the CPU, then in the lower right underneath you see a sell and buy button and there is a use button. Click it and set the laser type. Also, if you equip one rocket buy CPU on configuration 1, a different rocket buy cpu on configuration 2, you can switch configurations to quickly buy different rocket types. Radar CPU The radar CPU displays diplomacy status on mini map. Green for allies, blue for neutral, yellow for NAP, and red for war. Generator Boost CPU The Generator Boost CPU automatically gives your generators a boost using the best resources available in your cargo. Smart Bomb CPU Instant bomb made from 10 mines and 100 Xenomit; causes 20% of damage to any player within it's range, but doesn't cause any damage to your ship. It has the same cool-down time as mines. Only one of these items is allowed per configuration. Insta-shield CPU The Insta-shield CPU creates a 3-second protection against enemies; 10 mines and 100 Xenomit are used every time. It has the same cool-down time as mines. Only one of these items is allowed per configuration. Rocket-launcher CPU The rocket-launcher CPU automatically reloads your rocket launcher with a specified rocket type to rain fire on your enemies when you launch a laser attack. After installation is completed, the RL-LB1 CPU must be activated on the space map in "CPU's". Only one of these items is allowed per configuration. HM7 trade drone HM7 trade drones are a payment-only extra that allows you to sell your cargo anytime, anywhere, but are only valid for 100 transactions. Automatic CPU fuel assistant Automatically buys 10,000 units of P.E.T. fuel when your fuel reserves fall below 1000 units. Category:CPU Category:Elite Category:Uridium Category:Credits Category:Trade Category:Shop